conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Old land
Old landis constructed world for a series of novels i am currently writing. It is a fantasy world inhabited by various races however it is ruled and populated by mainly humanoids, the elven races, the dwarven races, the human races and mirkuleons. The geography of old land is an earth in which the lands and seas are revered. first era -creation of old land -mirror land created - the guardians of light and dark war. -creation of the elder folk -the birth of the giants -the birth of the elves -birth of dwarves -the birth of mirkuleons and udroins -the birth of man -the war of the dark mountains -the amnesia -the war of the elves -the eternal wars -mirkuleon civil war -creation of the Golden Kwaakw Second era The mirkuleons who lived with roughly late dark age technology expanded their Empire invaded the elven lands under the command of kevouslar 1st. they then went southwards to human tribal lands who still lived in the stone age. The mirkuleons decided to slaughter and kill of humans for thousands of years. kevousalar II invaded yaladar and wiped out the populations of the surronding isles. He pushed on further down south conquer more human lands however died in battle against agamoto due to the agamoton being an organised nation unlike most humans. the lands beyond the west ocean, the history was not fairly documented. -humans migrate to the central lands -humans hunt giants to extinctions -humans go southwards -southern humans discover metal -southern humans discover agriculture and create early kingdoms which were collections of towns -central humans develop agriculture and feudalism -the iron age mirkuleons invade and wipe out many stone age humans -mirkuleons rule over humans -mirkuleons invade south central lands, the agamoton empire is formed. -agomoto enslaves fleeing central humans -agomoto engages in the slave trade with humans Third era -humans discover iron age -humans rebel and create freeland -Sataro empire formed from wars -Freeland creates several vassal states -thousands of elves are exiled to the east Fourth era -central humans go westwards -new freeland founded -human-dwarven war -mirkuleon dwarven pact -mirkuleon invasion of new human territories -central humans convert to the faith of life -creation of various new human states -invention of trebuchets -chariots no longer used in warfare -mirkuleons living near the border raid towns fifth era -Wizard war -death of the necromancer -Age of science -Dwarven technology -end of kevousalar's direct line -enthroment to smaqatl's line -long lasting peace -discovery and colonisation of uncharted territories -mirkuleon wars with mauradars 6th era -Dwarven crisis -Technology left in the iron age -world wide anarchy -fall of the mirkuleon empire -rise of the mirkuleon republic -mirkuleon second civil war -various human wars -Freeland aids the royalists against the republicans 7th era -the line of kevousalar is restebilished and the mirkuleon empire rises with kevousalar V -Freeland creates the central human empire -The human and mirkuleon empire hunt down remaining communists and republicans - Tochman socialist republic becomes a haven for fleeing republicans -the end of slavery -the great war -destruction of the freeland/mirkuleon border -slavery reintroduced by certain nations -yaladar war begins -mirkuleon invasion of former territories including the twin isles -end of yaladar war 8th era -Mirkuleon empire destroys Freeland -Elpam-Kwaakw war -The central nations bend the knee to the mirkuleon Emperor -war of the great darkness -war in the east -mirkuleon expidation of uncharted lands -Cold war between the Brotherhood of nations and the allience of resisting nations -Third mirkuleon civil war -Split of mirkuleon empire nations (current and historical) and places Category:Conworlds Category:Fantasy Worlds geography and contients Oldland in the most simple explantion is a reverse earth, the pacific ocean, atlantic ocean, indian sea etc are all land whilst the Americas and Afro-Eurasia are oceans. This means there are two oceans the largest being the great eastern ocean which is terrestial afro eurasia. It is home to various islands and is what seperates the central lands and the rest of the west from the east. The second ocean is known as the western ocean and it is made up by two seas, the mirkuleon sea in the north and the toch sea to the south. Each are named after the countries in which have the largest population surronding the sea. It could be said that there is a ocean which is called the southern ocean however most people consider it a part of the eastern ocean as the agamoton sea. When it comes to land Old land is split into various contiental territories, these are the central lands which are located inbetween the two oceans, the westerlands which are located past the western ocean and the easterlands located beyond the eastern ocean. The centrall ands are split into the nothern central lands which is an area located to the north it is a mountainus area filled with taiga and tundra it also has on the foot hills of the mountains a grey rocky desert. It is a harsh land which gets harsher and harsher the further north one goes, the farth north is an arctic wasteland which streches across the north pole devoid of any life apart from a few fish live beneath the ice and caribou which roam it but never venture too far away from were the moss and the lichin grow. The central lands are a temperate area located at the centre of the the central lands, it is unlike the north fairly fertile with large amounts of forests and flat plains used for agriculture. = Category:Conworlds Category:Fantasy Worlds